


Reality

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to Draco out of need. Draco accepts Harry, but not without his own motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 Harry Potter Remix. A remix of S_Star's Snare. The original is no longer online as far as I can tell, if I ever find it again, I'll link it.

I have never known love. What glimpses I've found of it have been just that – a glimpse. It's never been directed at me. I've never been a part of it.

What I have is reality. It's harsh. It's cold. But it's what I have.

I've spent the majority of the past year realizing just that. I used to be so idealistic about my life. I thought that someday I'd grow up, defeat Voldemort, find the love of my life and live happily ever after. Nobody told me that only happened in fairy tales.

I guess I deserve everything I get. I ask for it, it seems. No matter how many times he hurts me, I come back for more. I hate him with all the power in my being, but I've come to realize something. He's the only thing that hasn't changed in my life. He's my constant, and no matter how much I can't stand to be in his presence, I crave the stability that he offers.

Our time spent together is reliable. I like that. We follow the exact same schedule of events practically every night we spend together.

I enter his chambers. They're elaborately decorated. The walls are covered in tapestries and there are candle brackets interspersed between them. The candles in the brackets emit an eerie sort of light. The flames flicker, their tongues forked and enticing. They make the shadows dance. The room seems to come to life in the candlelight.

Draco speaks not a word as I silently slip through the room, en route to the ebony four poster bed. We both know why I'm here. I need to feel. He needs to hurt. We work together to achieve our means. It's far from a perfect arrangement, but it's reality.

I remove my clothes before slipping into the bed. The cool feeling of the silk sheets on my bare skin sends shivers down my spine. I watch as Draco does the same, revealing his pale, unmarred skin before sliding beneath the sheets as well.

He leans over me, cupping my cheek as his lips meet my own. I don't turn from the kiss, it's expected. His lips work over mine, sucking and pulling my lips into his mouth. He bites down. I feel his teeth pierce the delicate skin and as I pull my swollen lip back into my own mouth, I taste the blood. It enthralls me. I fight back and begin kissing Draco in earnest, lips for lips, teeth for teeth, lost in the rhythmic action.

After several moments, Draco pulls away, allowing us a moment to catch our breath. He slides his body over mine, rocking his hips against my own. I can feel his cock grinding against my hip. I know he feels mine against his. The friction makes me light headed. I feel like I'm losing myself in the sensations flowing through me.

Just when I feel like I'm gone, I feel a nip on my neck. I feel his teeth running over my skin, biting and pinching every so often. Each prick of pain pulls me back from the pleasure to the reality of the moment. I'm about to be fucked by Draco Malfoy. And every time I come to the same realization, I become hyper aware of every part of him against my body. Especially his hard cock pressing against my opening.

His teeth graze my nipple; I yelp in pain as he bites on them. I turn my eyes to look at him. He's smiling, a crazy smile. He enjoys it when it hurts. I feel him push against my arse again. I want him in there. He knows it.

He slips a wet finger in the crevice; I feel the cool liquid spread over my entrance. He removes his finger and I wait for his cock to follow. But it doesn't. His lips graze over my skin once more. I feel his teeth as he bites down on my shoulder. I can feel the blood rush to the surface, feel the bruise. He smiles that wicked smile once more.

While I'm distracted by the pain, he pushes into me in one swift movement, taking me by surprise. The pressure causes me to call out. He laughs at me. He sounds evil... menacing.

He continues to push into me, all the while that laughter repeating itself in my mind. The way he's rocking his hips against me, he hits that spot. I feel light headed once more, lost in the feelings he's causing. A small pinch on my arse brings me back to what's happening. I feel him rock against me one last time before stopping, the muscles in his body relaxing, the smirk fading from his lips.

My cock is still hard. I fight the urge to touch it. As I struggle against my own urges, I'm rewarded for my restraint. Draco slips his pink lips over my cock, his tongue rolling over the tip, tickling the sensitive spot. I start to rock against his mouth, wanting to go deeper. The warmth and wetness of his mouth feels so heavenly.

He ignores my rocking hips until the movement becomes even more erratic. When I do, he grazes his teeth over the underside of my cock. I immediately control myself, wanting him to continue; he does. After only a moment, I allow myself to come, feeling the tension in my body fading. Draco pulls himself up, and leans over me.

He lowers his lips over mine and kisses me deeply, releasing my come into my mouth. I swallow it with some difficulty, the salty taste filling my mouth, mixing with the blood from my lip. Draco pulls away from me, smirking. We both got what we wanted.

In the moments after sex, we both lay on the bed, quiet. There's an empty void between us, waiting for something to be said. And just like every other time, I fill it. I speak to Draco about my past, my life. He listens beside me, the same smirk playing on his lips the entire time.

Somehow, I know he doesn't care about me. But I allow myself to believe otherwise. I need to. I talk to him about my friends. They don't listen to me anymore. I don't even know if they know who I am anymore. I honestly think the only person left in the world who knows me is Draco, and he doesn't even care. He's in this relationship for his own reasons. None of them are the right reasons, but then, neither are my reasons.

I look around the room. The dark tapestries are filled with their depictions of past wizards, snakes, and other elements. The candles continue to flicker, making the images dance. I watch, entranced. My eyes travel over the dancing figures on the tapestries, following their parade around the room, before settling on a simple photograph on Draco's night table.

I look at the calm faces contained in the frame. For a moment, the very first time I saw it, I thought the photo wasn't a wizarding image. Every member in the image kept so still, not a finger or smirk. They simply stared forward, unblinking. But as I stared at the picture, I noticed a bird fly through the background, disappearing over the left edge. My eyes followed its flight over and over again.

I turned to Draco, who'd already dressed himself, and asked him about the image. He shrugged, stating that it was simply a family portrait. I nodded, turning back to it. The boy in the image – Draco – looked so adult for his age. The disinterested gaze already taught to him. I reached over to pick up the frame, feeling Draco's hand on my back. I wanted to look at it closer, catch a glimpse of Draco's past.

The moment my fingers grazed the edge of the frame, I felt myself being pulled from my gut. The world flew by me in a blur, I watched, wide-eyed. What was happening? I could still feel Draco's hand on me, holding onto my arm now. Where were we going?

Before I could even think about what was happening, I landed hard on a bare patch of earth. The dirt was hard, packed beneath me. I could feel the bruise forming on my hip. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone; I could feel the presence of several people around me. I raised my eyes from the ground, looking at a dark cloaked man, his wand pointing straight at my heart.

I tried to crawl away from him, realizing my nakedness and feeling vulnerable. I turned away from the man, with his slitted eyes glaring down at me. I turned to face Draco, who was standing behind me. His face was contorted in that same smirk that had played on his lips earlier. I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"I told you, Potter. Didn't I?" He spat the words at me. "I said you would pay."

The realization hit me as I turned to the other man, his snakelike face contorted into a grotesque imitation of a smile. I couldn't do anything but cower before him as the words slipped from his tongue.

As the green light engulfed me, blinding me, I realized suddenly how harsh it could be. Reality.


End file.
